


The Fullmetal Alchemist: Continued

by FierceWingHawks



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Alphonse is a mess, Ed has a child, Gen, Parental Edward Elric, Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 19:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20935652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FierceWingHawks/pseuds/FierceWingHawks
Summary: A reunion fic where Ed has a smol child and is trying to be a good dad, with some Mustang and Elric brothers mischief.





	The Fullmetal Alchemist: Continued

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own FMA and I never will, and if I did- there would be waaaaaay more Edward Hurt/Comfort. 
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoy this new fic- thought I’d give my other fic a rest for the moment.
> 
> I will probably extend this to be longer but just not right now as I’m not 100% sure where I want to go with this.

Seven years.  
Had it really been that long?

So much has happened in that time. He’d had a kid, married and become a teacher.  
It was odd.in this old presence, he felt like a child again. 

“So this is...your son?” The voice of the dark-eyes raven rang out.  
“Fullmetal.” Impatience was clear in Roy’s voice. This snapped Ed back into reality.  
“Oh right, yeah this is Van- I mean Victor- his name is Victor, Van is just a nickname,” Ed stumbled over his words trying to get them out.  
The small boy beside him giggled. He was almost identical to his father, anyone could mistake him for a young Edward. 

“Ah.” Roy replied.  
“So you’ve been teaching him alchemy?” Roy questioned. 

“Ha yeah, he’s a fast learner- picked it up quickly.” Ed laughed, patting his son’s head. It was slowly making its way into Ed’s lap. “Think the train journey took a lot out of him.” Ed smiled as he guided his son’s head into his lap and into a dreary sleep. 

“How long’s it been now Fullmetal?- what five years?”  
“Seven.” Ed corrected.  
“Hmm. So the kids six?” Roy asked.  
“Yep.” Ed replied as he shifted his son into a more comfortable position. 

“Not sure what I’m more surprised by, the fact that you have a son, or the fact that you grew.” The furher smiled.  
“WHO’RE YOU CALLIN-“ Ed cur himself off when Van shifted in his arms, clearly disturbed by the sounds. Ed shushed the boy a little before lifting his head back to face his old friend. 

The child’s trouser leg had shifted a little to reveal the white automail beneath.  
“What happened there?” The older Male asked, with a hint of concern in his voice.  
“Oh, he was born with it, I think he got it from me somehow.” Ed answered as he rolled the trouser leg back down.” Winry’s had a right time with the both of us though.” Ed smirked 

“Gotta be painful for the little guy.” Roy stayed, thinking back to when Ed had his automail arm.  
“Yeah, I didn’t want him to go through the surgery, but we didn’t really have a choice if he was gonna be a state alchemist.” Ed smirked once more.  
“Huh, takes after his father then.” Mustang smiled.  
Ed made a weird face, he frequently forgot that he was actually a dad. It was so real and felt rushed- but Ed loved it. 

“How did your-“ The pair was interrupted by the door slamming open.  
“SORRY IM LATE!” Came the voice of the younger Elric brother.  
“Jeez Al, calm it, you’ll wake up Van.” Ed laughed.  
“I’m sorry.” The other replied, making his way up to the other side of his nephew.  
“How’s he been?” Al questioned.  
Ed ran a hand through his son’s hair. “Been better, the fevers come down a bit, but it’s still pretty bad.”  
“Hmm he still does look a bit pale.” Al replied as he inspected the child. 

“Wait what.” The former colonel rang out.  
“Oh, Van had an infection about a week ago and it hasn’t gotten much better, but he was desperate to come so I couldn’t say no, and Winry is away, so I’ve gotta take care of him.” Ed smiled.  
“Jeez sounds like he’s having a rough time.” Roy joked.  
“Ha yeah, he’s sick quite a lot.” Ed said as he brushed some of Van’s hair out of his eyes. 

“It feels so weird to be back here again.” Al commented.  
“Agreed.” Both of the other men said in unison. 

The small child stirred in Ed’s arms and began to awaken. “Mornin’ little man.” Ed smiled at his son’s wide eyes, clearly having momentarily forgetting where he was. 

“Dad?” Van questioned.  
“Yep, and Uncle Al.” Ed smirked as he watched his son’s face light up and him sit up and hug his uncle.  
“Hey Van, how’re you feeling?” Al asked.  
“Tired and sore.” Van complained.  
“As usual then, you’re still pretty warm, and pale though.” Al giggled.  
“Yep” Van gave a weary smile.  
“Go back to sleep kiddo.” Al said as he handed the child back to his father.  
The boy, clearly exhausted, promptly fell asleep cradled in his fathers arms.


End file.
